Remains of La Push
by Tollighophyne
Summary: After the death of her grandmother Phraya moves into her mother Anza’s hometown La Push. Here she meets her cousin Quil and his group of friends yet something is off about one of them.. all of them even. What exactly is going on here?


"Where do you want me to put the dishes?" I called out from the kitchen, placing the box labeled 'DISHES! FRAGILE!' onto the marbled counter. Packing is my favorite thing about always moving, getting to feel like an organized human being is something I enjoy feeling, but why must unpacking feel like the worst thing on the planet?

"Just leave them on the counter, I'll have your cousins unpack them!" Anza yelled down, she doesn't trust me with anything fragile or pets. "Take the car and go down to the store though, I refuse to eat out just because we don't have dishes out entirely." Did I mention Anza is against anything that isn't homemade?

Anza isn't my biological mom though I consider her one. My biological mother left us after I was born, leaving my dad with the lone responsibility of raising me as a 20 year old young adult. He met Anza 2 years after I was born and she fell in love with both my dad and I, sticking by my dads side and taking up the difficult role of raising me. They never planned on getting married, but for explanations sake they told whoever asked that they were engaged.

"What do you need exactly?" I asked and opened the fridge. Inside looked like we were moving out and only packed up everything in the house except for the food, meaning that the fridge was stocked. "I think we have everything mom. Are you just trying to get rid of me?" I asked and peered at her, still bent down.

Anza slowly turned to me and gave me a sheepish smile, reaching into her back pocket and handing me three neat bills.

"I would never! I just thought... maybe my furniture and whatnot would be safer if I unpacked them with you not around."

"So... you are trying to-"

"Hush! Go out and buy stuff for your school work then! Or buy a book about cats or something. Goodbye be safe love you!" Anza sputtered as she grabbed my forearm and shoved the keys into my hand, throwing me out of the house and locking the door.

"You know I can unlock the door with the keys right?" I muttered to myself. I heard a snicker to my left and tensed up immediately.

While I'm used to her antics and don't get bothered by it in any way, I'm used to it being done without people watching us do it. I knew moving to Forks would be a culture shock type change from living in the city, but I didn't realize it would start now. Back in the city no one really cares what you do, everyone is too busy not paying attention to you to notice what you're mom is yelling at she drags you out the door could be humorous. Well I hope living on the reserve is more private than living in town.

I licked my lips nervously and glanced to my left as I began to walk towards Anzas white Honda Civic, parked awkwardly next to my uncles Silver Ford Raptor. Three guys were walking towards me with curious looks plastered on their faces. I stopped walking and stood awkwardly, looking forward at the white Honda. If I go into the car after seeing them walk towards me it would give off a rude impression about me and Anza, but my social skills are somewhat non existent so maybe I'd accidentally offend them.

"Hey!" One greeted me. (Well.. too late to walk away I guess). He had the happiest smile I've ever seen and I locked onto his brown eyes, tensing at the action.

"O-oi." I greeted back, raising my right hand and nodding slightly. All three repeated my actions and smiled back at me.

"Oi! Im Seth! It's great to finally meet you!" Seth explained as he grabbed me by my arm and brought me into a bone crushing bear hug.

"Houh~"I gasped out in misery, scrunching up my face.

"Hey don't break her, we haven't even introduced ourselves yet." The other tall one spoke, rolling his eyes and yanking Seth off of me. "I'm sorry about that and I'm your cousin Quil."

"Thanks Quilt, nice to meet you." I said and eyed Seth who still had the brightest smile I've ever seen. The tallest one burst out laughing, slapping his knees and turning while Quilt grimaced.

"Its Quil. Not Quilt." He said frowning, turning towards the last one and punching his arm. "It's not that funny Jacob."

"It's pretty hilarious actually." Jacob laughed and walked up to me, giving me a short and small hug. "I'm Jacob Black and I like your hearing skills."

I nodded and quickly walked back to the front door, unlocking it at gods speed and swung it open. I knew my ears were burning and my face was red, but Anza can figure out why herself because I need to go to the store to buy whatever and these guys are making me one minute closer to a heart attack.

"HeyMomHowWereYouThat'sGreatImFineHeyIFoundMyCousinYouWereTalkingAboutAndHisNameIsQuilNotQuiltAndImGoingToGoKillMyselfNowOkayGoodbye!" I yelled out to her, even though she was right in front of me with a look of surprise and amusement. I quickly turned on my heel and bowed at the three guys and sped walked to the car. I unlocked the door and jumped inside and pressed the engine button, turning the car on while I fastened my seat belt.

'Dont look up at them. Dont look up at them. Dont do it hoe! Do not embarrass yourself even more!' I gripped the steering wheel and glanced towards the door to see if they had already gone inside the house, to my dismay all four of them were smiling and waving at me. I forced the best smile I could and waved back, slamming my back to my seat and pulling out of our driveway.

The town wasn't so different from the city as much as I thought it would be. Occasionally I'd get curious glances thrown at me whenever I entered a popular shop, but I assume its because I'm new and look different in general. I was born with different colored eyes that contrast my light olive skin color, my doctor said its a hereditary disease that was passed down from my mothers side. My left eye is a silver gray color that almost blends in with the white and my right is hazel, my left is partially blind. I tried to go to school when I was younger but people are insensitive and mean, so long story short I've been home schooled since I was 6 years old. So I naturally lack certain skills most would naturally have, but I have some skills others fake having. Im just surprised the guys didn't stare at them when we met this morning aside from Seth, although I think that's just his personality.

I got out of the car and closed the door, locking it and sighing. The guys should be gone by now since It's already almost 6pm. I stayed out for more than 6 hours just trying to distract myself and avoid coming back to teasing and awkward forced talk, not my style. It's not that I don't like them or have anything against them, I'm just not social like Anza is. She can make anyone like her or make any ones day, she's the definition of a social butterfly so I wouldn't want to rain on their good mood. I would naturally just go upstairs and lay down or read a book, but if I came home and the guys were here I'd have to get set out of my norm and greet them and socialize. They did help Anza unpack the house after all, I can't seem ungrateful or rude to them by just thanking them and then hiding in my room.

Grabbing the keys from my jacket pocket I placed the key into the door and unlocked it, opening the door and closing it behind me as I kicked off my shoes and sighed. Even though I did nothing but sit at Starbucks and read the whole Demonata Series, I feel like I've been doing calculus work all day. I must mention I have never done a single calculus problem in my life but just thinking about how must work it would be is already too much. I bent down and placed my shoes on the shoe rail and checked to make sure there were no unfamiliar pairs, to my delight there were none.

A light was on in the kitchen on the left and in the living room to my right, being my only sources of safe passage to the stairs right in front of my face. Me and stairs have a rocky relationship in general so whenever I go out and stay out past Anzas bedtime she will keep any lights close to the stairs on for me, so I have less of an excuse to walk into them or trip on them although it still happens. Not my fault my left eye cant see anything in the dark, it only functions of there is bright light surrounding it. Most of my clumsy moments happens whenever lights are off or if its not bright in the area I am, gotta love blindness.

Grabbing onto the stair rail I walked up the stairs slowly and searched on my right side of the hall light, clicking the button and sighing in relief when vision became clear in both eyes. My room was at the end of the hall to the left and this slightly annoyed me because rooms at the end of halls are always haunted in the movies, Anza knew this and had to take the room closest to the stairs. Whatever. Odds of me being attacked first during a robbery are lower than hers, so it's her own fault.

Opening my door to an already made up room was not my initial expectation upon walking in, maybe my mattress on the bed frame and my boxes moved up but not my entire room already made. From my clothes being neatly folded and placed into my large redwood dresser to my bathroom necessities being arranged against the counters of the bathroom, everything was done for me already. My room looked like a room from the HG-TV shows for an open house, decorated to make me feel comfortable with my personal drawing and pictures hanging on the walls.

I walked over to my bed and sat down at the edge, laying on my back and starring at the ceiling that had tiny almost transparent stars scattered about. When I was younger my dad placed glow in the dark stars all over my room because I was scared of the dark because of my left eye, but I was too proud to admit it and ask for a night light. I know Anza is doing her best as a single mom but there are some things that a mom cant replace.

My eyes shot open as my body swung up, colliding with a forehead. I grimaced in pain and smacked my hands over my forehead, snapping my eyes shut and laying my body back into the cold wooden floor. I heard a deep groan and tensed up, tilting my head upwards and glancing at the male bent on his knees sitting in front of me. Quil moved towards my body mirror and inspected his forehead while frowning, mumbling incoherent words as he stood up and dusted his shirt off.

"Geez man, is that how you thank someone who unpacked everything for you and tried to wake you up to breakfast?" Quil teased, extending his arm out and bending down.

"Sorry, you startled me." I answered as I took his hand. Quil lifted me to my feet as if I were a feather, catching me off guard because his muscles didn't even flex. He may not be as ripped as Jacob but hes muscular enough for me to notice, especially when I know it should've gave him a little strain. I'm not fat by any means but I'm not skinny either, plus I'm almost 6 feet tall so there should've been some struggle. I'm probably just overthinking things but I'll ask him about that later...wait a second.."Not to sound rude but, why're you here and waking me up?" That sounded ruder than I thought.

"Your mom invited us over for brunch to thank us for helping unpack and they volunteered me to wake you up so, I woke you up by default." Quil answered. I nodded and walked him to my door, leaning onto the frame and gave a sheepish smile.

"Thank you for waking me up by default. I'll be down there in a minute though so you guys can start without me." Quil turned to me with confusion before laughing, grabbing his stomach and walking to the stairs.

"Haha! You're great! Ahh I gotta tell them you said that." He cried, walking out of my room and closing the door behind him.

"It wasn't a joke..." I trailed off and scrunched up my face.

Not to sound ungrateful but I hope this doesn't become a regular thing, him coming over and waking me up. It's not that I don't like him necessarily, I just don't know him and this whole,'Hey we are family so let's pretend we've known one another since we were babies!' act is not the way I'd like to live here. It's just my social anxiety speaking I'm sure. After all if I shouldn't call it an act, they are related to Anza and she's naturally bubbly and loving. It is my anxiety talking, they're probably genuinely loving and embracing.

I walked to my closet and opened the doors, sighing in defeat as I stood there brainstorming todays outfit. First day of high school. Junior year. The make it or break it year. The year that matters, that counts. By this point everyone has already made their own social groups and aren't looking for any extra people to join in, everyone is satisfied with who everyone is paired with. I guess the positive side is today is the first day of school for everyone so at least I'm not joining in the middle of the year, and I don't have to stress about everyone talking about me and feeling like they have to include me out of pity. Do I stand out and start the year like most girls my age do with high fashion sense or play it safe?

Deciding to be like every other girl my age I grabbed my beige long sleeved crop top and light blue high waisted ripped jeans, shaking off my leggings I slept it and dancing into my jeans. Throwing my top on and rushing to my bathroom to brush my hair and teeth I opened the top drawer filled with my makeup and paused. I didn't even think about makeup. What's the 'it' look these days? I know highlighter and eyebrows blew up a few months ago... is it still a thing? Eyeshadow. Why do I only have one eyeshadow palette with six colors? God I need to start shopping like a beauty guru, what if I make friends and they come over and they ask to see my-

"Phi Phi! Hurry up and finish up so Quil can take you to school on time. They already ate your portion of breakfast." Mom shouted.

"Wait, I thought you were taking me." I yelled back. If he's taking me to OUR school then odds are he might have his friends join, friends I don't know. Too awkward. I quickly brushed my teeth and sloppily fish tailed my hair and rushed around my room. Grabbing my light brown messenger bag and phone I turned off my bedroom light and ran down the stairs, successfully not falling and slipped into my converse. I sped walked into he kitchen and grabbed a banana and water bottle and shoved them into my bag.

My mom walked into the kitchen with a small smile that grew when she met eyes with me, walking over and embracing me. Quil walked in after her along with Jacob and Seth, all greeting me with smiles. I broke the embrace with my mom and cleared my throat as I nervously glanced at each of their faces.

"Thank you for helping my mom unpack, and for fixing my room up for me." I thanked them with a small head bow.

"No problem! Anything for a cousin!" Seth answered, shoving himself in between Jacob and Quil who seemed to be purposely trying to blocking him out of view.

"She's not even your cousin Seth she's mine." Quil complained. He grabbed Seth by the neck and brought him into a head lock, catching the bright eyed boy off guard. Seth gripped his arms and began tugging, trying to use his weight as an advantage.

"Guys come on don't break the kitchen! The took the most work to do!" Jacob whines and smacked them both on the back of their heads. Anza smiled into her coffee and began rambling about the youth and what it is to be youthful again, creeping out us all.

I slowly turned my attention back to my cousin and his friends and cleared my throat, catching their attention. "We should get going then?" I asked and gave my mom a small peck on the cheek.

"You're going... dressed like that?" Anza asked, halting my steps. I turned around to face him and raised an eyebrow.

"Yea. It's a phase I'm going through mom." I dramatically replied gripping onto the door and swinging it open, leaving against it and clutching my chest. "Oh cruel fate ye has given-ths me-ths!" I gasped.

"For the love of- Not every word ends in ths!" She snapped and led the boys outside. I shrugged.

"You're the one who majored in English not me." I responded and placed my hands inside my pants pocket. Anza shook her head and gave the boys a kiss on the cheek and a bag of what I'm assuming is food.

"Well you all have a great first day of school! Smile and make lots of friends today honey! Oh! And I put a few extra grape red vines in a ziplock bag in case you get hungry! I know it doesn't make you as gassy as-"

"GOODBYE MOM!" I screamed at her before storming off to the car, throwing the keys to Quil. I'd like to think that they aren't laughing at me right now and that we can make it to school without them mentioning anything that my mom just said. I'd also like to pretend that they won't tell their group of GIANT and equally attractive friends the story when we get to the school but I already know they will.

I sat in the back behind Quil and put on my seatbelt, placing my messenger bag on top of my lap and feeling the car shake when the last two giants jumped into the car. I hope they didn't break anything. Jacob sat besides me while Seth sat next to Quil, both sporting mocking smiles.

"So~ redvines eh?" Seth asked cheekily. I glared and quickly opened my bag and rummaged for the baggie full of purples redvines. I bit off half of one and threw the other half at Seth, hitting him square in the face. His smile fell before he peeled back up and grabbed the candy, shoving it in front of Jacobs face and wiggling it.

"Hey Jake, this remind you of anything?" He joked before laughing hysterically along with Quil. I wouldn't have laughed if Jacob didn't look so ready to kill Seth.

"I'll remember this... I know we're each of you lives." He muttered and looked out the window, a scowl on his face. I patted his arm and smiled at him.

"It's okay Jake, I won't tell." I mused causing a deep red blush to cover his face.

"Ready for your first day Cousin?" Quil asked as he pulled into a shaded Parking spot and cut the engine. I deeply inhaled and licked my lips nervously, a habit I get from Anza honestly. She's rarely nervous but when she is she licks her lips.

"No. Can I go home?" I asked even though I knew even if he said yes I'd never betray Anza's trust and ditch. I opened the door and got out the car, shocked by how little student were here. Usually people are excited on the first day and show up to mingle or explore but maybe that's just city schools.

"If I can't ditch today, neither can you." Jacob replied and shut the car door behind him. Seth jumped out the car and jogged over to my side, throwing his arm around my shoulder and pulling me close to him.

"Don't worry Phi Phi, you won't be alone. You got us and the rest of the pack." Seth said with a smile, leading us to the entrance of the school towards a group of equally giant student. Except the females, they weren't really that tall.

"It's fine you guys don't have to babysit me I can figure it out on my own." I said and gently shook his arm off my shoulder. The last thing I want are people being nice to me only because I'm related to their friend, might as well have no friends than fake ones right? Quil raised an eyebrow and smiled.

"You think we are babysitting you? Phoebe, you do realize that each time we are around you it's never awkward or forced right? You're pretty funny and it's been a while since we actually hung out since your dad moved away, if anything we are forcing you to hang out with us." He said and shoved his way in between me and Seth, replacing his arm around my shoulder. He gave me a reassuring squeeze before we walked up to the group of tall students.

"Took you long enough, now all we have to wait on is Embry and Paul if they choose to show up today." A male with russet skin color and dark brown eyes complained, shifting his weight from one foot to the other. His gaze turned to me and a crooked smile grazed his lips. "Is this cousin?" He asked.

"The one and only. Phraya this is Collin, Brady, Jared, Kim, and Samantha. Guys this is my cousin Phraya Cult, be nice." Quil warned with a glare. Jacob smirked and playfully punched him in the gut, causing a wrestling match to spur.

Kim walked around the two tall boys and wrinkled her nose as she passed them, replacing it with a smile when she stood beside me. I knew I was tall but I didn't know I was this tall. She had to be at least 5'6 or 5'7 at the tallest with long semi wavy light brown hair and a sweet smile.

"Hi Phraya, don't mind them you'll learn to get used to it. Did you want to go get your schedule? I could maybe give you a tour of the school!" She asked with excitement. How does one let the other know that they are not looking for forced friendship?

I'm sure Kim is a natural outgoing social butterfly and would've asked me out of the kindness of her heart but there was always a possibility that me trusting her could back fire, regardless if she was cool with Quil. Maybe I'm over thinking as per usual, I should be more open and friendly.

This is why I hated the idea of finishing my education at an actual school instead of just finishing it like I always have with my mom. I understand her reasoning as to why she can't homeschool me and wants me to gain social skills and have friends and shit but she doesn't understand the negative side to this. How am I supposed to make friends with people if I don't know how to interact around them? What if what I say offends them and I don't even notice! Then I look like a bitch when I was just trying to-

"Hey you okay? Come in it's not that bad! First day of school usually sucks in general but at least you have friends to stick with you." Kim stated with a smile, pulling me out of my inner anxiety attack.

"I'm so sorry I didn't mean to space out like that! I would love to be shown around thank you." I quickly sputtered out, my cheeks heating up. Samantha yawned and joined Kim beside me. She seemed to be quite the opposite of Kim, sporting a tired state and blank smile.

"Don't worry about it Phraya, I do the same all the time." Samantha said, earning a glare from Kim. Kim rolled her eyes and linked arm with me, automatically making me stiffen up at the contact. What's up with people here and touching? I mean they aren't dirty in any spectrum, in fact I would say Kim has very high expectations of her self image.

Soft natural makeup that highlights her natural features, she kept her long black hair is a simple fish tailed braid that had a few loose strands in the front as 'bangs'. She dressed herself in clothing that suited her figure but left room for imagination, and please don't get me started on what she smells like. Okay I'll say but no because I'm creepy, is because she's walking right beside me. She smells like red velvet pancakes if that makes sense.

"Sorry not everyone is doped out on illegal medication Sam." She said with a grimace. I glanced over at Samantha and raised an eyebrow.

"You smoke weed?" I asked surprised. She let a small smile graze her lips before a light pink tint flashed over her cheeks.

"Medical purposes of course so it's not entirely legal for me. Just can't smoke it in public and can only get it from certain dispensaries. But I'm not a burn out so don't think-"

"It's fine I smoke too." I quickly cut her off. Both stopped walking and looked at me with shocked expression.

"You smoke weed? Like seriously?" Samantha asked, a wide smile forming when I nodded. Kim all but lost her shit.

"Oh my god I am so sorry! I hope you didn't think I was judging you when I was talking about Sammie I was just saying that because-"

"Chill. I know you were teasing her. If you really had a problem you wouldn't be friends with her." I said with a smile, reassuring her. Kim brightened up immediately and started walking again.

"I feel like we are going to get along really well Phraya." Kim said.

"You guys don't have to actually call me that. I know it's hard and a mouthful, nicknames don't bother me." I said. Sam shrugged her shoulders and swung her black shoulder bag across her front, digging inside for a chocolate bar and munching on it.

"It's pretty. Exotic so to say, but if you'd prefer a nickname we can jut call you Phi Phi like Seth did, you don't mind that name do you?" Samantha asked. I smiled and shook my head.

"Not at all, thanks guys." I said.

After picking up my schedule and showing me how to open my locker (never had one before) they led me to my first period class which was (unfortunately) Chemistry. I can comprehend any subject except science. Just doesn't stick. Too many reason not enough understanding.

"Are you interested in any clubs or sports? We don't actually have sport teams per day because our school isn't big enough but we do have small leagues and compete with each other. I do soccer and Samantha does volleyball and drama." Kim explained.

I placed my bag onto the black shared science table top and took out a notebook and led pencil. The classroom itself wasn't too big. There was probably ten tables that had two seats to them each, four sinks along the wall with the only door in the room, and the teachers desk sat in front of the wife black board with a projector screen at the top. All in all it's probably how most science classrooms looked just a bit smaller. I just hope my seat partner isn't talkative or smells bad, I've watched plenty of school movies to know they don't end well.

"I'm more of a home body type of gal." I said. Kim didn't like that.

"Come on! You don't want to do anything? What clubs did you do at your old school?" She asked sitting on top of the black table top. I guess Quil didn't tell them.

"I've never been to an actual school before..." I trailed off. Samantha's eyes widened before grasping my hands and leaning in close, too close.

"Why on earth did you decide to go to a school, I'd give anything to be home schooled." She whispered. Kim laughed and shoved her away from me and into the stool beside me.

"Stop being creepy Sammie school isn't that bad haha."

"Yea but I'd rather sleep in than wake up early."

"They have a choice for that, you just always take too many classes."

"You try to say no to my mom, tell me how that goes." She dead panned before resting her chin in her palm, elbow on the table.

"So, homeschooled aye? Why did you decide to come here? Well... rather here than Forks High haha. Then you'd really hate school!" Kim said almost distastefully.

"Mom moved here and used to go to this school, she said it's a really great school and she can't homeschool me anymore since my Nana died, has to work more hours." And here it comes... pity.

"Phraya I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to pry I was just... Ive never met anyone home schooled." Kim apologized.

Oh god. Is she going to cry?!

"It's fine! That was like months ago! Really I'm fine! Just awkward haha I don't mind!" I quickly reassured.

"Yea Kim she's a big girl, if you ever need some edibles or some smokes don't feel afraid to ask." Samantha said with a wink.

This made Kim relax and retort a few jokes back at her. The warning bell rang and Kim waved goodbye to both of us and walked to the door where Jared stood waiting. Student filed into the classroom and took their seats as we waited for the final bell to ring and our teacher to show up. Hopefully none of my teachers do.

"I just want you to know that our teach is kind of a fast talker and don't rely ok writing notes unless you can speed write because he doesn't wait for you to finish. I just get notes from my brother since he's a year ahead of me." Samantha said. I frowned.

"So this is a teach yourself type of class?" I asked. She nodded and rolled her eyes when the teacher came in.

"Unfortunately. You'll find not many of those here but when you have one it sucks. Good thing you have me or else you'd fail." She said and winked. I smiled and looked forward as the last bell rang.

"Hello class! Glad to see so many bright smiles this morning, I hope this energy continues throughout the year." Oh god he's way too peppy, I'm going to fail. My name is Mr. Flitch if you've never had me before and hopefully by the end of today I'll remember all of your names." I glanced at Samantha in confusion and she shook her head slowly.

"He does this every year first day of school. Spend the entire hour making us do ice breakers and shit. Just go along with it." She whispered.

Mr. Flitch took out a thick stack of papers and began passing them to each row while explaining what lessons and labs we were going this year. The door opened and a tall guy with short black hair walked in, wearing a grey cut off shirt and dark blue jeans. He walked up to the teacher and handed him a late note before smirking and walking to the table beside ours, nodding to Samantha and grabbing a paper. He. Is. Hot.

"Now class! I want everyone to fill out this paper and when you're all done we will stand up and your partner will tell us five things about you!" Just kill me. Oh god. Such elementary questions. How does this have to do with chemistry? Do all teachers do this? God I'm sweating, just fucking calm down. What if hot stuff thinks my answers aren't cool enough?... okay yea just my anxiety.

After taking a deep breath I looked around the classroom and saw people chuckling and actually answering the questions, I guess this is normal for high schoolers then. I glanced down at my paper and almost lost my shit, what type of questions are these!?

If you were a vegetable, what vegetable would you be?

If you woke up tomorrow as an animal, what animal would you choose to be and why?

If you could live anywhere on this planet and take everything that you love with you, where would you choose to live?

What color are you and how does being that color make you feel?

If you could choose an imaginary friend, who would you choose and why?

If you could sit on a bench in a beautiful woods, who would you like sitting next to you on the bench?

Are you sunrise, daylight, twilight, or night? Please share why you picked your time of day?

He said 5 facts will be read by our table partners but which will Samantha choose? Maybe if I circle the ones I deem okay she will get the hint. After I answered the questions to the best of my ability without sounding too sarcastic I circled the five I liked the most and wouldn't mind if they were read out loud. After about twenty minutes the real torture began, and by torture I mean laughter.

The answers people have weren't so bad, pretty relatable and funny if you ask me. Most people did the same questions and most answers were the same although you can tell when they were b.s or tried too hard to be creative. Our table was up next and I stood up with Samantha's paper in my hand, unfortunately she didn't circle any so I chose five random ones.

"This is Samantha Rei. She is a twilight person because that's ... that's when the freaks come out." The classroom erupted in a fit of giggles while Mr.Flitch rolled his eyes, obviously used to her crude humor. I smiled and continued. "If she could be any animal she would be a Unicorn because they are magical and no one can find them and it would be nice to to stab people and not be arrested..." I gave her a look you'd give a child who asked what sex is. "Her favorite subject is Math because there's always a new way to solve one problem and she can't pick which vegetable to be because she hasn't ate all of them." I finished with a blush on my cheeks. The class clapped and I walked to the front and handed him her paper. I started to turn when Samantha began to speak.

"This is Phraya Cult. If she could sit on a bench with anyone she would sit with the cat from Hocus Pocus because he seems alright." I froze mid walk to my desk. That was not one of the questions I circled. "An imaginary friend she would have is Casper because he wouldn't let her do anything stupid. She is the color of diamonds because diamonds can reflect other colors around them and she would like to think she reflects others emotions. And if she could go anywhere she would go to Peru because the art work is out of this world." She finished.

The class clapped and I gave a nervous head bow, rushing to my seat as she handed my paper in. When she came back she winked and leaned in close to me.

"You can't hate me, I just thought those were more... you than the ones you circled." I forced a small smile and shrugged.

"It's fine, I guess my other ones were kind of plain huh?" I asked. God I'm so passive. The guy who was late to class stood up and cleared his throat.

"This is Jandes Hill and he is a corn stalk because they have a lot of... hair. If he could travel back in time he would go to Middle Ages because plagues are interesting but hopes he doesn't contract any, he is the color green because money is also green so you can tell how creative he is." He joked earning a few chuckles. Jandes blushed and shrunk in his seat. "And if he could be any animal it would be an ostrich because their defense tactics are raw." We clapped and he walked to hand in his paper as Jandes stood up and began.

"That's Embry Call and..." all words left my mind after he said his name. Embry Call. Nice ring to it, suited him well. I watched Embry as he walked back to his seat with a smug grin.

Hot could not explain him, I hope all the guys here aren't this attractive because I'm not even focusing anymore on what's going on except for him. He was tall and slender with a good amount of muscle on him, with russet skin, and cropped black hair. His eyes were a dark shade of brown and had nice eyelashes and that ass on him don't get me started and holy fuck he caught me starring.

I quickly snapped my head to Jandes and hoped he didn't notice, even though I'm sure he looked right at me as I was checking his ass out. Realizing Embry would have to sit beside Jandes I looked out the window and pretended to be interested in whatever was going outside. I could tell he was starring at me, if he wasn't then someone was because the back of my neck was burning. Why didn't anyone warn me about this? About crushes? About starring without being caught starring so now I'm probably labeled as "freak with two different colored eyes who checks out asses". Oh god I'm doing it again... I'm over thinking.

Even if he did catch me starring there's nothing to worry about I'm sure, plenty of people stare right? I mean sure they do! In fact everyone stares, natural human thing right? I could just say I was starring because I like to remember faces with names, or that he had an interesting tattoo on his arm which I think I remember Quil and the others having.

Samantha patted my shoulder and I turned my attention onto her. She handed me another price of paper and placed her own in front of her. It was a class syllabus that basically went over how shit was graded and what materials we need, basics school stuff I suppose. Mr. Flitch began reading the packet word for word as if it weren't written on paper for us to read ourselves and asked us to make sure we bring it back tomorrow signed. After he was done reading he told us we had free period until the bell rang in a few minutes.

Samantha and I chatted about different type of music and movies we were into which at first sounds a bit boring but not when we have a lot in common and began to go into a dark place: fangirling.

"I'm just saying, I know I'm a Slytherin but I'm pretty sure I'd get along with Hufflepuffs more. I mean yea I get it not all Slytherins are like Draco but I feel like they're lowkey got headed and go for more physical approaches and that's not really me." I spoke as the bell rang. We both stood up and packed it things away before grabbing our bags and heading out, Embry was fast asleep on his table with his head resting in his folded arms. Samantha followed my gaze and snorted before placing her hands into her large jean jackets pocket and kicked his chair lightly, earning a groan from him. His eyebrows knitted together and he opened an eye and starred at her.

"Class is over Sunshine, just wanted to let you know." She said and turned her attention back to me. I quickly looked away when his attention turned to me and began to walk to the door, knowing his eyes were on me. "Yea I know I'm a Gryffindor, just something I have to live up to I guess. Even if our houses aren't the closest we should put aside our house differences and be good friends." I laughed and agreed.

The next few period went by fast. Unlike my first period, every other class actually had us do work which I wasn't really mad about. I took a pre test in Trigonometry and I'm pretty sure I aced that test, in drama we had to do ice breakers but it was pretty fun since we also got to play a game called taxi. Quil was in my drama class with Jacob and watching them both act like they were giving labor was probably the funniest thing I've ever seen. Finally lunch came around and since I had third with my cousin and Jake I could t really weasel my way out of sitting with them at lunch.

I don't hate them or their friends, in fact I'm actually pretty excited to tell Kim and Samantha about my drama class but I've never had lunch in a cafeteria before and I'm not sure how to join in on conversations that well, plus I'm sure Embry will be there so there's that.

Quil carried my books to my locker and told Jacob we would catch up after wards. I opened my locker and he placed my stuff inside before opening his (below mine) and tossing me a pair of sweats and grey hoodie. I raised and eyebrow at him and sniffed the clothes as he shut his locker, adjusting his back pack straps.

"You have gym next and Coach doesn't care if it's the first day and you're wearing heels, he will make sure you do something active. So you can borrow my gym clothes until you get some of your own, or keep them. Whatever works haha but they are clean don't worry they might just smell like me." He said and scratched he back of his neck. I smiled and opened my bag and placed the sweats inside, throwing the hoodie on since this crop top didn't keep me that warm. After adjusting my bag I gave him a small bow and thanked him.

"Thank you for taking care of me, I appreciate it a lot Quil." I said. He laughed and threw his arm around my shoulder and walked towards the double doors leading outside.

"You don't have to keep bowing Phi Phi, you make me feel like I'm your master or something." He joked.

"Yeaa blame my dad for that, watching him do it became a habit for me. By the way, why are we going outside? Is there an outside cafeteria?" I asked. He shook his head.

"Nah, only the inside one. But luckily we don't have to strictly eat inside the cafeteria, we can eat anywhere really as long as we are on school grounds, but even if you leave they wouldn't notice."

"Are we... leaving the grounds?" I asked. I didn't mean to sound lame or like I'm a goody two shoes but I'd rather not do anything to get into trouble on my first day. Quil laughed and led me to the soccer field where sure enough there was groups of student lounging about eating lunch. Most were on the bleachers eating but a few groups sat on the field and ate, including the group.

"Finally you made it! Changed your shirt." Seth noted out loud before walking up to me and scooping me in a hug. Again... why do they hug so much? Anxiety, hush. Just being friendly. I hugged Seth back and waved shyly at everyone before sitting in between Kim and Seth.

"So how was your first few classes?" Kim asked before taking a bite of her Vietnamese pork sandwich, chewing slowly. Jared glanced at her sandwich before taking a big bite out of it, Kim glaring at him before he kissed her on the cheek and pulled her closer.

"It was fine. Drama is definitely going to be a favorite though I can tell." I said and glanced at Jacob and Quil, who were shoveling the packed lunch Anza made them into their mouths as if they've never ate a meal in their life. In fact, everyone aside from the girls were eating like they were starved.

"Don't look, you'll lose your appetite." Samantha voiced in disgust and sipped on her smoothie(I'm assuming). I laughed when Seth flared his nose at her and made pig noises, actually I choked on my drink. Kim laughed and smacked my back a few times before she took another bite.

"Geez Seth can she survive her first day before you kill her?" She joked.

"Houm not hrying ho hill her." Seth mumbled, mouth full. I smiled and patted him on the shoulder.

"It's fine Seth, if you knew what I knew I'd kill you too." I joked before turning back to Kim. "But yea it's going pretty good so far." I said. She beamed and gave another bite to Jared.

"I'm glad! But why is drama so fun? Anything happen?" She asked. I smiled at the memory and shrugged.

"Eh. Just witnessed my cousin and Jacob giving birth is all." I nonchalantly said. Samantha snorted and grasped her chest.

"Please tell me you recorded this!" She asked. Jacob glared.

"You wish she did. I would've allowed it but you see, my acting is just so realistic that you yourself would feel like you were there. It was so cold without my supporting husband to be there to comfort me, nurture me, tell me it was going to be okay. Do you know what it feels like to have to sit on the labor bed and have to tell myself it's going to be okay? That the baby's daddy-"

"Dude...are you okay?"

"Who hurt you?"

"I told you Edward isn't shit."

Everyone busted into laughter at the last comment, except for me. Inside jokes, gotta hate them if you aren't included. I smiled comfortably and looked around the field at everyone. The books and movies don't describe this part of school, where for a moment it feels like you want to stop time and just stay there forever, or maybe they do but I didn't pay attention.

Everyone seemed relaxed and happy, not just our group either. In general everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves and not worrying about being left out. Even the 'loners' has their own thing going on for them, maybe I should join. My original plan was to sit alone and read a book while at lunch, I don't think it would've attracted a lot of attention. Instead I'm sitting with a group of friends and enjoying myself even if I'm not apart of all the jokes.

"Why is your left eye like that?" A deep voice asked, making me internally shudder. Whatever happy feeling that was surrounding us vanished immediately. Quil all but glared at him and looked like he was going to kill Embry, who didn't seem phased.

"U-um.. I'm blind in that eye so that's why it's white." I stuttered. He nodded and kept his gaze on me, making me shift uncomfortably. Quil stood up and gathered his stuff, not glaring directly at Embry but definitely pissed off.

"Come on Phraya, I'll take you to gym class and introduce you to coach." He ordered. I nodded and gave a small head bow before gathering my things and rushing to his side as he stormed off.

I could see him visibly shake as he clenched his fists open and closed over and over. His mouth was closed but I could see his jaw moving as if he was gnawing on meat, he was pissed. I grabbed onto his wrist and stopped walking.

"Quil, don't be upset it's fine. I get that question all the time don't worry-"

"You shouldn't have to be used to it Phraya. I told him... warned him not to mention it. Told all of them not to mention your dad or your eyes but of course Embry doesn't listen. Embry does whatever the fuck he wants to do because he's mister big and bad and-"

"And he was curious and your friend." I finished. Yea it's true I should have to be used to questions like that but the fact is I am. The stares don't bother me as much anymore since I know it's not common, I understand. I get that. At least he didn't ask 'what's wrong with your eyes', that I could understand Quil getting defensive about. He was just curious and that's a human thing... but he was pretty far away from me I don't think he would notice unless he was starring at me. At that thought my cheeks heated up and I cleared my throat and awkwardly hugged my cousin. His body relaxed after a minute and he hugged me back and sighed.

"I just... don't want you to stop coming to school. I never had a chance to really get to know you after your dad moved to the South so this is honestly a really big deal to me. You and Anza mean a lot to us even if you don't think so." He said and squeezed tighter. I don't know if it was his words or how tight the embrace was but tears were threatening to fall from my eyes.

I didn't grow up with family like a lot did. My dad died when I was 12 in a bike crash and my grandma died almost a year ago, I didn't have any other family I knew besides them and my mom until we moved here. Of course I have picture albums of all my parents sides stored somewhere in the house but that's just pictures, I don't personally know them. I grew up with love from my parents and grandma but aside from that I've never had friends or extended family to get to know or love. Shit I've never had a pet!

To know that I actually matter to someone who never really met me before impacts me more than I thought it would.

"Don't go all mushy on me cousin, I love you too." I said and smiled. At least he was in a better mood. It was kind of giving me a small heart attack seeing him so angry. My dad would get angry sometimes at Grandma whenever she let me get away with a lot of shit but I've never seen someone shake with anger before, felt like an animal that's pissed.

After a rather awkward introduction to coach, who made sure I knew I was going to get toned from his drills and see gym from a brand new light, Quil led me to the girls locker room and chatted with me until the warning bell rang. We hugged and he walked off to his next class, leaving me to mine.

Gym wasn't so bad. I was surprised by how many people had gym clothes, but then again they were probably warned on orientation or by others. I made two friends named Jin and Kevin who were both Juniors and bad equally sucked at sports as I did, I'm more of a dancer in the shower type of gal to be honest.

Jin was about two inches taller than me and had a lean frame. Dyed light brown hair and black almond eyes that complimented his olive skin. Kevin was my height and had medium thick black hair that he tucked behind his left ear, spotting his industrial piercing. He had a good amount of muscle and meat on him and I learned he was on the wrestling team for Forks, didn't happen a lot when other schools accepted students from others but he proved his skills. Odd how he isn't athletic. Jin did dance and mentioned how I have a dancers body and should try out, only to make me laugh.

If there's one thing I hate it's rejection, hence why I'm the way I am socially. I'd rather assume someone doesn't want to talk to me and be alone than them actually say it to me, hurts man. I'm not looking for people to love me or anything like that but damn don't be cruel.

" I'll try out for dance when Kevin makes two shots in a roll." I joked earning a look of determination from said boy.

"Oh yea? Well you're about to eat your words missy because I am now determined to shoot two in a row by the end of class now. Hope you like dancing princess." He said and dribbled the ball 10 more times and aimed 5 more times before adjusting his glasses and shooting. Missing I might add. This went on for the rest of the period until the bell rang, coach beaming at us to stretch for tomorrow because we are going to be running. Oh boy! Can't wait.

After I changed and placed my hoodie and sweats inside the locker I walked back into the gym to see Jin leaning against the padded wall, arms crossed and smug expression. I followed his stare and laughed out loud. Kevin was still struggling to make two shots in a row and at this point he was just throwing the balls toward the basket in a fit, similar to what a hot headed child would do.

"Kevin you're so close! Don't give up!" I yelled to him, making him snap his head in our direction and threw the ball at us. Jin wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me away from the ball... it was rolling... slowly... I mean he threw it but like... it only flew a foot in front of him... before it started to roll... how did he make wrestling team?

Jin was laughing into my back as he struggled to stand up straight, unconsciously tickling me and making me laugh and squirm. My neck is very ticklish. Kevin's stormed over and picked up the basketball? Shoving it into my gut catching my breath in my lungs.

"You think it's so easy princess?! You try!" He snapped. I winked at him and walked over to a basket and dribbled a few times, aimed another few, pretended to take off my glasses I didn't have and adjust them and then shot the ball, missing. I shot again and missed. Kevin was now ecstatic.

Jin ran over to me and grabbed the ball, mimicking how Kevin shoots before missing twice as well. Kevin rolled his eyes and stormed off to the locker room while me and Jin laughed.

"God he's so terrible! How did he make the team?" I asked through giggles. Jin smiled and sighed, flipping his hair and placing the basketball onto its rack.

"Believe it or not he's actually a pretty great wrestler, just really sucks at anything else. You should come see him battle this Saturday, see the magic happen yourself." Jin suggested. I shrugged and tied my hair into a messy sigh bun, trying to comb out tangles as I went.

"Maybe but then I'd have to admit he's athletic and that would just boost his ego." I joked. Jin laughed and threw his arm around my shoulder.

"God why do I feel like I've known you my whole life? But seriously, come. I can pick you up if you want." He offered and slid his arm off of me.

"Pick her up for what?" Kevin asked as he walked beside me, any annoyance from earlier gone.

"To come see you match. She wants to see your skills bro." Jin said and held the gym doors open for us. I gave him a small bow and walked through. Levin scratched his cheek nervously.

"Oh.. eh. I dunno. Coach might not put me in this weekend, said I get to play too much and the freshies need a chance to learn." His tone laced with bitterness.

"That's ducking stupid. Why let you on because you're their Batman only to bench you?" Jin asked. I snorted.

"Batman is lame." I said, causing him to gasp.

"I'm... offended! He's the best one in the justice league!" He argued.

"Wrong." Both me and Kevin said I'm unison. "It's Green Latern dude. Skills. All about skills."

"Wrong again. It's the flash." I said and they both looked at me before we all laughed.

"I thought you were serious there!" Kevin said as we walked through the hallways. "What's your next class Ray?" He asked. I like that nickname.

"It's... English 3. A Mrs. Giordano." I said. Jin smiled and looped arms with me, sticking his pierced tongue out to Kevin who frowned.

"Looks like I have last class with best friend." He teased. Kevin rolled his eyes.

"Whatever. She's in my second and fourth period so who is really with best friend more? Me. As usual I win." He spoke. I smiled at them and looked down, hoping I wasn't blushing.

"Stop ladies no need to fight over me~ you both can share me." I said. Kevin wiggled his nose and shook his head.

"Gross. I like my women like I like my burgers." He said. I gave him a confused expression as I pulled my materials out my lockers.

"Uh... how?" I asked. Jin groaned and slammed his head onto the locker beside mine.

"Juicy, dark, and with fries and a drink." He said before laughing to his own joke. I smiled at him closed my locker.

"Hilarious. You get all the ladies with that one don't you?" I asked before Jin pulled my by my elbow and sped walked off, throwing a wave over his shoulder and yelling bye to Kevin, who was still laughing.

"Do NOT boots that mans ego. Please, made that mistake once and never will do it again." He said and shuddered. I chuckled and walked into our English class, sitting at the desk behind Jin and chatting.

Class went by faster since I have Jin in my class to keep me company and before I knew it the school day ended, about time. Why is it 7 hours though? I know I'm asian it's longer but shit my ass hurts from sitting so much.

Jin walked to my locker with me and discussed where the best place to get jewelry for tongues are, since I have mine pierced. That's actually what made us talk in the first place. I was in gym class and had sat down for roll call when I glanced over at him (we had to sit alphabetically and his last name is Choi so we sat beside each other) when he yawned and noticed he had two piercings on his tongue. He looked at me after yawning and I stuck my tongue out, shoving him my pink stud in the middle of my tongue. From there a friendship grew. Does Anza know about my piercing? Yes. Does she know about my piercing on the back of my neck. Not yet. Why I got it there? I dunno man. Yolo I guess. It was free but hurt like a bitch!

Kevin strolled over to us and closed my locker for me while I was zipping my bag up. He grabbed The Twix bar Jin was holding and took a bite out of it, making Jin look like he saw his cat get ran over.

"Bro! How could you! Do you know how long it took me to get this thing!? Do you know how long the lines are at-"

"First world problem much?" Kevin asked with a smile. Jin rolled his eyes and turned back to me.

"Anyways. Do you need a ride home Ray? I don't mind since I have nothing to do." Jin asked. Kevin pouted and gasped out loud.

"I thought we were going to go and see get the new Naruto comic! I need to know what happens to Sakura! My heart won't rest until-"

"You ate my Twix. Our friendship is no more." Jin said and turned to him with emotionless eyes. Kevin held the state until they both chuckled. "Nah just wanted to see if she needed a ride in my suit hot rod." Jin joked and put him in a head lock.

"Haha I would but my cousin Quil is giving me a ride actually." I said feeling bad to have to turn them down. Quil did express he would pick me up and drop me off from school so I wouldn't have to walk, even though it's probably just an 30 minute walk at my pace.

"Oh! You're cousin is Quil? Buff and tall Quill who hangs out with Collin and Embry?" Kevin asked, easily getting out of the headlock. I nodded. They both shared a look before giving me an odd look.

"What?" I asked and shifted my weight onto my left leg.

"I know cousins don't have to look alike but you guys... don't look anything alike. Like even if your eyes were the same color." He said, Jin elbowed him in the gut and I smiled.

It's true. I had long thick red brown curls while he had a short curled buzz cut so to say and dark eyes. His eyes were smaller and rounder than mine while mine were more of an almond shape that sort of dropped down at the edges. His lips were thinner than mine but we both had the Cupid's bow, his nose sharper and mine Duller. All in all we didn't really look alike at all.

"Yea. My mom is his cousin but she is my step mom, although she raised me since I was a baby so she's my mom to me." I said cheerfully, proud to be her daughter. They both smiled back and walked me to the doors.

"Well that explains it then haha. If you change your mind and want to hang out at Kevin's place and watch a movie marathon then just text me and we will pick you up." He said before giving me a small side hug and walking off, Kevin giving me a full hug and catching up with Jin.

I would go over later but I already know Anza probably invited the guys over and will want to hear all about my first day of school so there's no point in promising I would go over. Sometimes I wish Anza wasn't so involved in my life, but then I really think about how lucky I am to have her and disregard that thought entirely. I waved at the guys and leaned against the school wall, searching the bodies of students for my cousin. He never did give me a set location to wait for him at, maybe I should text him that I got a ride already and catch up with Jin and Kevin. Movies seems much better than chatting about school.

A strong arm slid around my waist and pulled me into a tight embrace. My whole body felt like I was being electrocuted but Instead of rejecting the feeling I felt my body relax more into the hug, my arms wrapping around his back and closing my eyes. Warmth surrounded me immediately and it felt like I was hugging a warm body pillow on a cold and long day. He smelled like the ocean but had a hidden sweet smell that lingered, I almost missed it. My eyes snapped open when I realized I've never hugged or smelled this person before and I lifted my chin up, gazing into his soft brown eyes.

Embry

"I didn't mean to upset you earlier at lunch, it was just out of curiosity." He said, creasing his eyebrows. If I had formed any sentence in my head it was long gone when he kissed my forehead and broke the hug, rubbing his hands through his hair and looking at the ground with an almost glare.

Is he upset with me? Maybe Quil forced him to apologize and he didn't really see anything wrong, if so then I'd rather him not apologize at all. Or maybe it was him kissing my head, did he get mad because I didn't kiss his back? In my defense he's pretty fucking tall and... I'm starring again.

His eyes caught mine and once again I was at a loss for words. I can't describe this feeling I had with him but it was suffocating me. I can't even speak to him let alone stop starring, what's wrong with me? Is this what crushes are like? No it's not a crush, I'm just having a panic attack, yea that's it. I just need to go home and smoke a bowl and calm down, it was a long day after all.

"I-I... bye." I quickly stuttered before rushing off in the direction of the parking lot. Where the hell is Quil!? I need to go home, I feel like I can't breath fuck. My lips became dry and the vision in my left side blurred, I was officially having a panic attack. I snapped my right eyes around until I saw a familiar shade of light brown and ran to the red Honda parked beside him. "Hey offer still up?" I asked with a forced smile. Jin turned and his smile faltered.

"Yea of course, you okay Ray?" He asked and opened the door behind the passenger for me. I nodded and quickly got into the car, shooting Quil a quick text.

"Yea I'm just... not feeling too hot right now. Probably something I ate is all I'll be fine soon." I lied. Kevin glanced at me from the front before reaching over and dabbing the sweat from my forehead with his sweaters sleeve.

"I think you're having a panic attack Ray. Just breath, you'll be fine okay? Don't think about whatever triggered it, just breath. In two, three, four, out six, seven, eight. Good now again." Kevin coaxed. I followed his breathing counts and felt my breathing being under control. By the time Jin drove into my parking lot I was much better, just dry throat now.

I unbuckled and hopped out the car. Kevin opened his door and gave me a small hug before going back inside and Jin walks around and gave me hug and squeezed my shoulders.

"You ever wanna just get away and need a distraction don't hesitate to call one of us, trust me when I say we won't mind." He said with a wink, making me smile. I thanked them and waved as they drove off, smiling to myself.

"Phraya Cult. Did you make friends and not invite them inside." Anza asked behind me. I spun around and made a face. She was wearing a very low and revealing tank top with tight fitted running shorts. I'm glad I didn't, poor boys would've popped a Boner.

My mom doesn't dress like she's 19 or act like she's super young, these are her pajamas. She is a very childish and goofy person but knows she's not 21 anymore, although you'd never guess she was 30 years old. People often mistake me for being the older one since I'm taller and more... thick(?) I guess you can say.

"Not while you're wearing that mom." I said and gave her a peck on the cheeks and a hug. She smiled back to me and led me inside, rubbing my back and closing the door.

"Oh hush your cousin and his friends don't seem to mind." She whined and walked into the living room. I raised and eyebrow as I took my shoes off and placed them by the door, sliding on my house slippers. Asian thing.

"I bet if they were over right now they would." I joked and began to walk up the stairs. I say began because a low chuckle stopped me in the steps. A very familiar low chuckle. I back my tracks and walked into the living room confirming what I thought.

On the two beige sofas say Quil, Jacob, Seth, Samantha, and Embry. Oh great. Just fantastic. Now I'll never do my homework that I don't have but was going to say I had to go upstairs and be alone for the remainder of the day.

"Oh... you beat me home." I all but whispered purposely not looking at Embry. Quil blushes before looking down.

"Well... I kind of forgot I was going to take you home until I got here and Anza asked where you were, so I asked Embry to bring you here since he had to stay back and help clean the classroom. But then-"

"But then you said you'd get a ride from your other friends so I drove here." Embry cut him off. So that's what happened huh? Interesting. I shrugged and took off my book bag, swinging it at my legs mindlessly.

"No no it's fine. I kind of felt bad that I was making you take care of me so much anyways, I can ask Jin for a ride home from now on if you'd like." I said with a small smile. Samantha chocked on a brownie Anza baked and gapped at me.

"Did you just say Jin? As in Jin Choi?! As in the cutest Junior that has ever walked this planet Jin?! No offense Seth." She said. Seth beamed with being mentioned and all and I nodded.

"Yea that Jin. My height, blonde ish brown hair, Tongue piercing, dimples." I added. Samantha jumped up from the couch and ran over to me, placing her hands on my shoulder and gasped.

"You're friends with him!?"

"Yea what's the big deal?" I asked genuinely confused. Jacob whistled and gave Embry a smug smile, Seth just laughed, Quil looked like he wanted to laugh but fought against it, Embry looked mad.

"He's has the same three friends since middle school. Kevin Liu, Collin, and Seth but Collin barley counts anymore. Never once has he spoken to a girl let alone offer her a ride home." Jacob explained and wiggled his eyebrows. A blush ran across my face, I know it did. I can feel it.

"I'm s-sure he's had lot of f-friends outside of that school." I stuttered. Embry snapped his head in my direction before a dark glint flashed in his eyes. He stood up and shoved his hands into his pockets and walked out of the door, whispering a goodbye to my mom as he did so. Seth and Jacob were howling with laughter before hugging us goodbye and leaving after him, Quil grabbed Samantha by the arm and dragged her or of the house.

"See you guys tonight, if you need any help Aunty just let me know and we will be right over to help you. But Phraya!" He yelled before closing the door behind him.

Both me and my mom stood there in a daze, that happened very quickly. Suddenly my mom turned to me slowly and a smile creeped on her face, I know this smile. Not good. I turned on my heel and sprinted up the stairs, slamming and locking my door behind me. Her fists banged on the door as she demanded I bring Jin over ASAP so that she can meet him and see what type of man he is to have fallen for her daughter.

"Mom go away! You're embarrassing me!" I yelled and threw my body into my bed, pillow covering my now red face. God.

"Oh dear I'm so happy! You're first love story! I am honored to be apart of this! You should invite him over tomorrow night and I'll make dinner and-"

"MOM IM POOPING GO AWAY!" I yelled only to receive a loud laugh in return. I wasn't pooping but in my mind I was.

"Okay honey I'll leave you alone~ be ready by 7 though because the Uleys are throwing us a welcoming dinner! Don't wear black! Wear something with color and actually do your hair! If you smoke weed please spray yourself and use mouth wash!" She yelled before giggling like an idiot and walking away.

I rolled onto my back and bit my lip, I doubt he likes me. I mean is that all it takes for a guy to like you? You can't just hang out and be friends. Maybe I should ask him... but what if he does! Do I like him? I don't think I know at this point I mean I just met him. True we click and connect really well but so do I with Kevin. Does that mean Kevin likes me too? What's the guidelines to this crushing shit. I mean... if we are going based off of feeling I should like Embry. Oh god... do I like Embry? I don't think so. I did react like that but I'm pretty sure I was just going into a panic attack because he kissed my head and was really warm. Yea I don't like him. Why was he so angry earlier? Did he think I ditched him because I hate him? Oh god this whole boy thing is annoying I need a smoke.

I walked to my closet and opened the doors up, reaching behind my shoes I grabbed a small boxes that had tape all over it. I placed the box on my bed and grabbed a pair of scissors, opening the box and carefully taking out my dragon bong and bowl. After organizing my supplies and accessories for my bong I ground my weed and placed it into the bowl, light it up and sucking in the smoke.

After a few hits I placed the bong and weed back into the closet next to its stuff and decided to trade my pants in for black leggings and my crop top for my long sleeved brown sweater my grandma made for me two holidays ago, super soft and stretchy so it's a favorite. After laying the clothes on my bed I jumped into the shower and washed the weed off of my skin, hopping out and brushing my teeth. I wrapped the towel around me and walked to the window and closed them, don't need any peepers. I quickly got changed and looked at my hair. What do I do with hair? Kim had a braid and Samantha had hers curled slightly. Is that's the style?

Settling for a half up half down style I sprayed myself with a small amount of perfume and lotions my face, putting on small hooped earrings and chap stick. I opened my door and walked down stairs, throwing my body onto the couch and checking my phone for any messages. None. I'm so popular! I turned my phone off and laid onto my back, placing my arm over my eyes and fell asleep.

A/N: Hey guys! Chapter one is out! How is it? Sucking huh lol. Not that great but getting there I suppose. I'm not that good at English but I think I did pretty well. Leave some comments! Will update ASAP! I have a lot of free time on my since I only work 11pm-7:30am so I should be able to write and update a lot! This is going to be a lot of chapters. Long chapters so bare with me! Also I have this story on wattpad too! Just Incase you're wondering! Okieee byeee


End file.
